


The Feline Within

by sophh



Series: Love Fest 2021 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Drabble, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Feline plates, crack possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh
Summary: The truth about Dolores' feline plates—or one in particular—is revealed.
Series: Love Fest 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150826
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	The Feline Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestoftheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FairestoftheRare).



> Prompted by drabble tag and written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. 
> 
> #TeamCass

Dolores Jane Umbridge was quite proud of the Frolicsome Feline plates she had amassed over the years. Her collection was her pride and joy—they brought her great comfort whenever things felt as though they were spiralling out of control. Few people knew, however, where her obsession with the decorative china began. 

Dolores' ex-husband, Thomas, had bought her the first one many years ago, when she was of child-bearing age. Dolores did not care for children, and therefore wanted none of her own. Thomas then tried to convince her that they ought to get a pet, but Dolores would hear nothing of that idea, either. After a particularly awful fight, during which both spouses said horrible things to the other, Thomas gave her the plate as an apology. 

Dolores had been delighted by the offering. The plate's image had all the cuteness of a real kitten without any of the headache. The very best part, however, was that it would stay a kitten forever, perpetually adorable. As soon as she laid eyes on Mopsy (the name she gave to that very first kitten), she knew that she had to have more. And so, over the years, she had procured as many of the darling plates as she could get her hands on. 

Dolores especially enjoyed talking to the plates and hearing the kittens meow back at her. It was wonderful to have such a supportive audience—many people did not take her seriously due to her girlish voice and the little bows she wore. 

"That Potter," she sighed after one particularly lengthy detention with the bespectacled boy. "He just doesn't seem to be learning his lesson." 

The plate she was addressing contained a rather timid-looking grey cat with hazel eyes. It did not meow as the rest did. It only stared mutely at her, quaking, as if it was so terrified it couldn't make a sound. Dolores flashed it a wide smile before she continued. 

"I know that he's still trying to convince the other children that the Dark Lord has returned, but he's nothing more than an attention-seeking liar." She leaned in towards the grey cat, who immediately shrank away from her. "And we all know what I do with attention-seeking liars, don't we, Thomas?" 

The cat finally let out a horrible, piteous cry as Dolores giggled and giggled.


End file.
